Our Path Together
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: An AU fic. Tyson's the new kid in school and he's immediatly caught the eye Ozuma. They become friends, will they become more? OzTy. DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE HILARY!
1. Default Chapter

FASH: This is an AU (alternate Universe) fic. WARNING: yaoi (m/m kissing ect.), it is an Ozuma/Tyson pairing. Cuz I think they look cute together! If you feel uncomfortable from....gayness....turn back now before it's too late!  
  
Disclaimer: This is for the who fic. takes deep breath I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE SO DON'T SUE!  
  
""-talking ''-thinking  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tyson ran down the empty hall, trying to get to class before the final bell rang. 'No my first day and I'm all ready late!' He thought, trying to find his homeroom.  
  
RING  
  
'Another boring school day begins nothing fun ever happens around here.' Ozuma thought idly as he sat in the back of the class, totally aware of the infatuated starring he was getting from all girls in the class, except one, Miriam, and even some from most of the guys in the class. 'sigh nothing ever changes why can't I find the perfect guy.'  
  
"Class. Class. SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" All talking instantly stopped as they paid attention to their stressed teacher Mrs. Wellington  
  
"Ah-hem, now as I was saying glare today we are going to have a new" knock knock the teacher was interrupted by the door.  
  
"Ah that must be the new student," she opened the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I couldn't find the class." Said a male's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's alright, but be here on time tomorrow. Now come in and introduce yourself." Said Mrs. W in a scolding voice.  
  
"K." And in walked the new guy. Ozuma did a mental gasp. "Yo! I'm Tyson Grainger" Tyson said with a nervous smile.  
  
'Tyson.' Ozuma made sure to engrave the name in his head.  
  
Tyson was wearing what he usually wears, his dark grey jeans, yellow shirt, red vest, and, of course is baseball cap.  
  
'I feel like there's someone watching me' looking up Tyson looked around and saw a freaky pair of green pupilless eyes watching his every move. 'Why is that guy staring at me like that, do I have something on my face?' Tyson stopped this train of thought as the teacher told him where he was to sit.  
  
FASH: YAY 1 down and 19 give or take a few chapters to go! And now to introduce you to my little helper. CHIBI TYSON. CT: blinks Hewo, wead am wevu (read and review) pweaz? Give authors puppy dog eyes FASH: Awwww! glomps CT You heard the oh so cute one, read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: 'Ello again! Chibi Tyson is still around, being sooo cute. C.T.: walks in with a teddy bear Hewo agan. yawn FASH: Awwww! melts from utter cuteness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well Tyson, how about we get you seated next to...hhhmmm, Ozuma, Ozuma please raise your hand.  
  
Tyson watched as the guy with the creepy eyes snorted and raised his hand. 'Great, here is more evidence God has something against me, this Ozuma guy is already giving me the creeps.'  
  
Tyson walked over to his designated seat, sat down, and prepared for the lesson, a blush staining his cheeks from the looks he was receiving, most of them were glares.  
  
'Math, Science, Lunch, English, History! This is too much, especially for the morning, what did they think we are? Super computers? And what is with this guy, and all the glares I'm getting! Arg! This is too much to think about this early in the morning.'  
  
"Ok class, today we're going to learn the Pythagorean therom...." And so the teacher started talking. And talking. And talking...  
  
At Lunch (Tyson)  
  
'Finally FOOD, I love lunch, it's my favorite period of all!' Tyson thought as he skipped out of the class, totally unaware of the pair of eyes watching him.  
  
Ozuma POV  
  
"Yo Ozuma!" I took my eyes off the blue haired brown eyed angel skipping out of class to see a hand waving franticly in front of his face belonging to none other than his cousin, Miriam.(I made them cousins because Miriam and Joseph are alredy brother and sister and all the Saint Shields have the same, green, pupiless eyes.)  
  
"So, I see you've got the hots for then new kid." Joseph said with a grin.  
  
"What makes you say that!" Ozuma said blushing.  
  
"Oh, you were only staring at him for both periods." Dunga said smirking.  
  
"Yea, although I can't blame you, he's really cute, nice eyes, hair, body, ass...." Miriam said stopping only when she noticed the glare coming from her cousin, and an amused look coming from her brother, and other cousin, Dunga.  
  
"What? Just naming a few of his assets." She said innocently.  
  
"Well I kinda noticed those things already. So don't bother pointing them out."  
  
"Awwww. You're no fun." Miriam pouted before leaving to go eat lunch.  
  
"Don't let this crush, obsession, infatuation, whatever, get to you, for all you know, he's gay and is crushin' on you." Joseph gave his words of wisdom.  
  
"Ya I guess." Ozuma sighed and looked out the window.  
  
CT: FASH wantsted to ask you wall to weview! FASH: Tyson is so cute, but even cuter as a chibi! Can you refuse him? I can't! CT: I'm cute! FASH: That you are Ty-chan, that you are. CT: - FASH: 


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
""- Talking ''-Thinking  
  
English Class  
  
"So start to write up your essays, 3 pages, double spaced, it's due next Monday, so no whining about not having enough time, you have a whole weekend. Also I want your rough copy handed in too. Any questions?" Mrs. W asked  
  
Tyson meekly raised his hand. (Ha! Yea right, Ty's a bit OOC in this fic eh?)  
  
"Ummm, Mrs. Wellington, I kind of wasn't here for the reading."  
  
"Of course, how silly of me. Ozuma, could you please read over the story with Tyson and explain things to him?"  
  
Ozuma nodded willing to do anything to converse with the blue haired angel.  
  
"Okay, so can I see your story?" Tyson asked the dude beside him.  
  
"Ya, here it is." Ozuma took it out and started to explain the things they had learned in class.  
  
A while later  
  
"Ok so I basically write how I think it should have ended using oxymorons, repetition, allusion and stuff like that?" Tyson asked with his eyes glazed over in confusion.  
  
"Ya." Ozuma whispered, taking notice of how cute Tyson looked when he was confused. Kind of like an adorable lost puppy that you just can't help but want to cuddle.  
  
"K thanks for the help Ozuma." Tyson said and started to write up his rough draft.  
  
'He looks cute when he concentrates.' Ozuma thought, barely focusing on his rough copy. 'Much cuter than any of my fangirls or fanguys put together.' Ozuma thought dreamily, not noticing the time flying, quickly approaching History time.  
  
History  
  
"Okay class, today we are watching a movie on WWII today. A little reward since you all did so well on last week's unit test." Mrs. W said happily, clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes, so the class immediately knew, this was going to be a chick flick war movie. All the guys in the class groaned.  
  
"Great, more chick flicks." Ozuma groaned in his hand, Miriam had dragged him to a bunch of girly movies when Joseph and Dunga refused to. Joseph had locked his door so she couldn't get him out, and Dunga was too bulky to be dragged, so Ozuma, with his slighter frame, was the perfect choice to accompany her.  
  
Felling a hand on his shoulder he irritatingly looked at the person connected to the hand, wanting to scream at the person to leave him alone, but his harsh reply died in his throat when he saw Tyson was that person.  
  
"Yo, what's with all the groaning, is the teacher some major romance attic or something?" Tyson asked tilting his head to the side, looking adorable, again.  
  
"Ya, the only movies we ever watch are chick flicks. It gets really annoying. At least for us guys, all the girls go home and start having romantic fantasies." Ozuma whispered back not wanting to draw the attention of the class, who were all surprisingly, watching the movie, since the beginning had fight scenes.  
  
"Girls are weird, I doubt I'll ever understand them. When they're not obsessing over hot guys, they're pmsing and anything you do will make them want to murder you." Tyson said resting his head on his folded arms. 'Time for a nap.'  
  
"Ya..." Ozuma trailed off seeing Tyson was sleeping. 'How did he get to sleep so fast...'  
  
FASH: And so I leave Ozuma pondering. CT: blinks Pondewing, wats dat? FASH: Nothing you need to worry about. huggles C.T And remember to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

CT: FASH doesn't feel like talkin' today, so on wit da fic.  
  
""- Talking ''-Thinking  
  
'Finally, school is out, and the only homework I have is that English assignment' Tyson thought merrily walking out of class.  
  
"Hey, there's the guy who thinks he can steal our Ozuma!" Said a high- pitched, snobby voice.  
  
Looking over his shoulder Tyson saw a bunch of girls, and a few guys, all glaring at him. (The Ozuma fan-club)  
  
"Uuuhhhhh....What are you people talking about?" Tyson asked, his eyes turning into little dots at the thought of stealing a guy. 'I don't know what my sexual preference is, but I'm not going to steal someone.....And is stealing someone even possible?'  
  
"Why you little!" The girl from before was fuming, blue eyes raging, and shaking her head, making her bleached blond hair fly. She was wearing a skirt that would either give a guy a nose-bleed, or make him run, in Tyson's case, it made him want to run. (No offence to blonds, I am a blond. I'd be dissing myself...-.-U)  
  
"Look, I have no clue what you're talking about, so if you could cease and desist, I need to get home." And so he turned on his heel, only to be tackled from behind.  
  
Tyson looked up, one of the buff fan-guys tackled him, preparing to punch, but before his fist could hit its mark.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Ozuma's P.O.V.  
  
I watched as Tyson walked out of class, I woke him up a few minutes before the bell, or at least I tried, he slept like a rock, and I practically had to yell in his ear before he, once again, became a resident of the land of the living.  
  
'I wonder if he could ever like me.' He thought as he colleted his books and walked out only to come across one of his fan club members, William, pinning Tyson down and preparing to punch. Other people in his fan club cheering him on.  
  
"STOP!" He shouted, running up and tackling William, successfully getting him away from Tyson.  
  
Getting up off the ground and moving over to Tyson he asked. "Are you okay?" And watched as Tyson nodded, but winced, he did, after all get tackled to a hard floor, and his nose was bleeding.  
  
"I'll be fine." He said as he tried to get up, but it seemed his ankle was sprained.  
  
"Here." Ozuma said, thrusting his hand out to pull Tyson up, eager to help him.  
  
"Thanks." Tyson said blushing, Ozuma was acting kind of oddly.  
  
Ozuma glared at the group of fan people growling under his breath, this scared them off and they ran out of the school.  
  
Pulling Tyson's arm around his neck so that he would be more balanced, he looked into Tyson's eyes. "Want me to help you home?" He asked. 'Please say yes! Please say yes!' He mentally screamed.  
  
"Okayyyy....." Tyson answered unsurely.  
  
"Where do you live?" Ozuma really wanted to know.  
  
"I live in the Dojo on Kakashi St." Tyson said hesitantly. (YAY! KAKASHI!)  
  
"Really? Isn't that place run by some crazy old man?" Ozuma asked concerned.  
  
"That crazy old man just happens to be my grandfather, my dad sent me to live with him cuz he had an expedition. Don't worry, I agree, my grandpa is crazy, but in an amusing way." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Cool." Was the only thing Ozuma seemed capable to say as they walked over to Tyson's house, which, coincidentally, was only a block from Ozuma's. (Muwhahahaha!)  
  
"Well, here we are." Tyson said, hoping his grandpa wouldn't come out and scare away his only friend so far.  
  
"Ya. Hey! Want to hang out this weekend?" Ozuma asked with a pleading look. 'Please! I want to get to know you!'  
  
"I'll have to ask my grandpa first, but he'll probably say yes." Tyson said closing his eyes in concentration, making him look adorable.  
  
"Alright!" Ozuma was ecstatic. And after leading Tyson to the front door, and exchanging phone numbers, he left with an immense smile on his face.  
  
'I've got a new friend, awesome!' Tyson thought as he carefully walked inside. Unaware of the plotting Ozuma was doing to make him his...  
  
FASH: 'Ello, hope you like that chapter! CT: And remember to wead an weveu (read and review.) Ozuma: walks in There you are! Scoops up Chibi Tyson You're so cute. FASH: Riiiiight.... Ozuma: What?!? FASH: Nothing... CT: blinks cutely Hi Ozuma! hugs Ozuma Ozuma: melts from sheer and utter cuteness. FASH: -.-U I am so weird...R&R. And I'll let you play with CT! 


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: And here I am again with Chibi Tyson! He's soooo adorable! CT: And I'm huggable! FASH: Awwwwww Ozuma: Hey! Give me my little Ty-chan back! FASH: NO! Hugs CT CT: Hew's tha stowie! (Here's the story)  
  
Disclaimer: Why would I write this if I owned it? If I did own Beyblade I would sooooo have everyone in love with Tyson. sighs a dreamy sigh Ya, that would be fun!  
  
Ozuma was pacing in his room, wearing his more normal clothing. (The vest and really, really baggy shorts.) his cousins were peeking through the crack in the door. They were seriously disturbed by his behavior, he had been pacing in his room ever since he got home, and hour and a half ago!  
  
"Uhhhhh, Ozuma, are you okay?" Miriam asked as she walked into his room.  
  
"Ya, your acting all edgy and apprehensive and....stuff." Joseph added.  
  
"If you like that new kid just ask him out." Dunga said impulsively.  
  
Ozuma stopped pacing and glared at his cousins. "Leave me alone." He muttered and was about to go back to pacing when the phone rang.  
  
Ozuma practically leapt towards the phone. "Hello? .... Hi Tyson!.... Sure!... I'll be there....cool, see you later.... Okay bye!" He hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
"Tyson eh? What are you two doing?" Dunga asked in a perverse was.  
  
"Oh shut up, I got to get my stuff." He said taking out a duffle bag and filling it with over night supplies.  
  
"I'll be back some time tomorrow, so, have fun guys, bye," He said perkily before heading out, almost skipping in delight.  
  
"I can't believe those fan girls haven't figured out he's guy." Miriam said watching as her cousin exited the house they shared.  
  
"Me neither, they're such idiots." Joseph commented.  
  
At Tyson's Dojo  
  
Tyson was sweatdropping as his grandpa went on about the birds and the bees. He did not want to hear this conversation, or have Ozuma hear it.  
  
"Graaaaandpaaaaaa! Don't talk about these things; Ozuma'll be here any minute." He pouted, he didn't want an embarrassing situation while his new friend was here.  
  
"Fine fine, we'll have this talk later." His grandpa said and left.  
  
"Sigh Thank God. Ozuma's my first friend here and I'd hate to have him get creped out by my grandpa." Tyson said.  
  
Tyson just sat there on his front porch, Ozuma would be there soon, he did, after all, live only a block away.  
  
"Hi Tyson!" (Speak of the devil.) Ozuma said he walked up to Tyson. 'Man, (Little Sister: I feel like a woman! Rachel: Get your mind out of the gutter! LS: I thought it was from a song. R:.....Well in this fic, when they do get together, Ozuma is seme and Tyson is uke. LS: And that means? R: I'll tell you when you're older.) Now back to Ozuma's thoughts. 'Man, Tyson is hot.' (R: Ya, I'd tap that ass. LS: ........-.-U Freak.)  
  
"So what are we going to do? I mean, in all those movies my cousin dragged me to the girls talk about (LS: Crap.) guys and hot guys and cute guys and movie star guys during sleepovers." 'Man, the chick flicks have corrupted me.' (LS: Stop saying Man! R: Fine, let's see some synonyms for man: Guy, staff, gentleman, operate, woman? Male, be in charge of? LS: Be in charge of, the chick flicks have courted me.)  
  
"I don't know, but why don't we finish up our homework." Tyson suggested.  
  
"Sure." Ozuma agreed and they went into the dojo and worked on their homework side by side. Ozuma enjoyed that, being so close to Tyson and all.  
  
"Wow, I actually finished my homework on a Friday. Ozuma, you must be a good influence on me!" Tyson exclaimed as he hugged Ozuma.  
  
Ozuma fought the urge to blush as he hugged back. "What'll we do now?" 'Great question Ozuma, you probably sounded like an idiot.'  
  
Tyson tapped his nose in thought for a few moments until...  
  
"Hmmm, want to play 20 questions?" Tyson asked. (LS: My idea rocks, my idea rocks, especially one question Ozuma will ask in the near future!)  
  
'Let's see, I get to know more about him, he gets to know more about me. I see no down side to that!' "Sure." Ozuma said enthusiastically, well, as enthusiastically as Ozuma can possibly be, as they put their work away and sat face to face.  
  
FASH: Next chapter is 20 questions! Will Tyson ask Ozuma embarrassing questions; will Ozuma have a slip of tongue? Find out next chapter! Remember to R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Hello, we're baaaaaaack! CT: Ewo! (Hello!) Ozuma: ....... FASH: You're not talkative today are you? Well I have a cure for that! Sick em CT! CT: pounces on Ozuma and hugs him I wuv yu. (I love you.) Ozuma: Awwwww. hugs CT back FASH: This chapter is pretty compressed. Because if I had a different line for every question and answer it would be like. Four pages!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson and Ozuma were facing each other, they were prepared to play 20 questions. (R: The game of champions!)  
  
"So who starts off?" Tyson asked Ozuma, tilting his head to the side, making Ozuma melt from the cuteness.  
  
"You can start off Ty-chan." Ozuma's eyes widened. 'I called him Ty-chan!'  
  
"Ty-chan? Cool, can I call you Oz-chan?" Tyson asked cutely.  
  
Ozuma just nodded, not trusting his voice. Then his eyes narrowed in determination. 'Soon I'll be calling you Ty-koi.'  
  
"Okay. What's you're favorite colour?" "Blue." 'Like your long, cascading hair.' "Your Favorite band?" "Linkin Park." "Your......favorite song?" "Crawling." "Your favorite subject?" "Gym." 'I can't wait till we have gym together. I'll show off my skills.' "What about....Your favorite movie?" "sarcastically Romeo and Juliet." "..........." "I was kidding. I like Lord Of The Rings." "Oh, I knew that!" "Sure you did." "What's your.....favorite show?" "Simpsons." "Who's your favorite actor?" "Timothy Olyphant." (That was for you Dee.) "What do you do for fun?" "Work out." 'Yea, you know you want me.' "What's your favorite.......Ah hell! I don't know what else to ask." "You can't stop now. The whole point of 20 questions is there has to be 20 questions." "Fine......Your favorite book?" "I like those Harry Potter books. They're cool." 'Screw books!' "What's your favorite game?" "Poker." 'Strip Poker baby! Hell yea! Show me what you got!' "What's your favorite food?" "Pizza." "Any toppings on that?" "Pepperoni and double cheese." "......Do you have sexual dreams?" Tyson grinned at that question. Ozuma's face glowed like a lamp. "......No comment." 'I hope I don't have any while I'm here. I'd hate to have to explain why I was moaning Tyson's name.' Ozuma started blushing at that thought. "Are you crushing on someone?" 'How do I answer that? If I say yes he'll think my heart's taken, if I say no he'll think I'm not crushing on him.' "....No comment." "Aw. You're no fun." Tyson pouted. "Where do you live?" 'Finally a useful question.' "27 Gaara drive off of Naruto street." "How old are you?" "Seventeen." "When's your birthday?" "April 13." "What's with your fan club?" "They think I'm sexy." 'You sure are. Wha? I can't be crushing on Ozuma.' ".......What's your favorite animal?" "Leopard." ".....Do you think you'd look hot in black, skin tight leather?" 'Now why the hell did I ask that!' "Yes." 'Especially if you thought so.'".....I've got no more questions." "Come on, you only need one more!" "Fine.......D'oh!" "Huh?"  
  
"There, that was my final question, now you ask me."  
  
"....you call D'oh a question?" Ozuma watched as Tyson nodded his head.  
  
"You're such a dork." He muttered affectionately.  
  
"I am not. I am a dunce!" Tyson said with fake superior ness.  
  
"Okay then. What's your favorite band?" "Simple Plan." "Your favorite song?" "Perfect." "Favorite show?" "South Park." (Crab people, crab people, taste like crab, talk like people.) "Your favorite colour?" "Green." 'Light green, just like your eyes.' "Your favorite subject?" "Lunch." "...I'm serious." "So was I." "Okay then. Your favorite movie?" "Labyrinth." "Your favorite actor?" "Robin Williams." "Your favorite food?" "Everything!" "Narrow it down." "But there is so much good food." "Give me something you think you would die without." "......Chocolate." "How old are you?" "Sixteen." "When is your birthday?" "November 21!" "That's this Wednesday!" "I know! I'm so excited. Soon I'll be another year older!" "Yep. Okay then......." "You have run out of questions haven't you?" "Noooooo." "See! It's not as easy as it seems." "Fine, you are right......What is your favorite book?" "To Kill A Mocking Bird." "Are you actually serious about that?" "Nope. I really like the Three Musketeers." 'What is your favorite animal?" "I don't really have one." "Then what is your favorite creature?" "Dragons! They can fly and breath fire. It's awesome!" "What is your favorite game?" "Life. Get lucky in the game of Life." ".....Do you have a girlfriend?" 'Say no say no!' "No." "Do you have a boyfriend?" 'Say no!' "Blush No." "Have you ever been kissed?" "Do you have to ask such a personal question?" "Yes. Now have you?" "....No." "What do you do for fun?" "Fun...Well, I eat and sleep. Sometimes practicing kendo with grandpa can be fun. But most of the time it's just awful."  
  
Tyson's grandpa suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Don't you be downing kendo dawg! Just wanted to let my hommies know that I got some grub coming." And Tyson's grandpa walked away.  
  
"This isn't part of my twenty questions okay. Is your grandpa always like that?" "Sadly, yes." "Thank God I'm not you." "Gee, thanks, really, you make me feel so special." "Okay then, going back on track. Do you think my eyes are creepy? Answer honestly now." "...Sort of. It's not that I don't like them, they're cool. But dude, you don't have pupils." Tyson said waving his hands frantically in front of him. "Tyson, it is okay, practically everyone except my cousins, who have the same eyes as me, think they are creepy." "Those people were your cousins?" "Yes." "That big guy scared me." "Dunga does that to a lot of people. And aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking the questions?" "Yes." "Good. Now going back on topic, do you have any siblings." "I have an older brother, Jin, but I haven't seen him in a long time." "Sorry about that." "Don't be. We still keep in touch; I write to him, he writes to me. It's all good. Now Let's see. I think you're on your last question now." "Yep....." 'I've got to make this one count.' And without realizing what he was saying he uttered. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" Ozuma realized what he said and slapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
Tyson had a blank face, but then recognition dawned on it. "I like that song to! I have the CD, let's listen to it!" Tyson pulled a CD out of his back pack and ran over to a CD player Ozuma hadn't noticed before.  
  
Once the music started Tyson began dancing.  
  
"Do you even know what voulez vous coucher avec moi means?" Ozuma asked as he fought back a nosebleed. 'Tyson sure dances in an.... interesting way.'  
  
Tyson stopped dancing and stared blankly at Ozuma. "Nope."  
  
Ozuma just had to smile, if not at Tyson's upbeat attitude, then at his innocents and naivety.  
  
FASH: There we go. Please review. Ozuma: Review or I'll send Flash Leopard after you. FASH: That's it. Takes out a Chibifying gun and shoot Ozuma with its ray. There we go. Now I have two cute chibi's to keep me company! CT: Ewo! I wik yur haw an ewys. (Hello! I like your hair and eyes.) CO: Thnx. (Thanks) 


	7. Chapter 7

CO: Hewo. (Hello.) FASH: Hi! How's my two favorite chibis? CT: Fiwn. (Fine.) FASH: Good, now to start up the story! Oh! And bfore I forget, someone wanted to know what voulez vous choucher avec moi ment, well ....blush It means blush will you have sex with me. CT: 0.0 CO: o.0 FASH: I think I have corrupted the children.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson had calmed down and stopped dancing just in time to hear the doorbell ring.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" He pondered aloud.  
  
"It's probably the food your grandpa said was coming." Ozuma replied.  
  
"You're right." Tyson eyes widened and he mock cried. "Oh Ozuma, what would I even do without you?" He mega glopmed Ozuma, sending them both sprawling on he floor.  
  
Ozuma tired to fight off the blush that was splashing onto his face.  
  
"Little dudes! The food's here." Tyson's grandpa called.  
  
"Let's go!" Tyson said enthusiastically as he pulled Ozuma up and raced to the kitchen.  
  
After eating Tyson dragged Ozuma back to the dojo.  
  
"What now?" Tyson asked excitedly, he'd never had a sleep over before, or been to one.  
  
"I don't know." Ozuma said in his normal, uncaring way.  
  
"Hmmmmmm." Tyson thought for a while, before his eyes widened and began to sparkle with glee. "Ozuma! Can you teach me to play poker?"  
  
"Well...." Ozuma trailed off, poker wasn't quite the thing he had on his mind right now.  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee?" And Ozuma learned rule number one when dealing with Tyson, never looking into his puppy dog eyes.  
  
'So cute. Must...... Stand firm. Resistance breaking. Damn.' "Fine." Ozuma said unenthusiastically.  
  
"YAY!" Tyson glomped Ozuma again.  
  
And Ozuma went through the long and torturous ways of teaching Tyson how to play poker.  
  
"I think you're finally ready for a game." Ozuma said, Tyson was pretty good, but, Ozuma smirked, he knew he was better. "And why don't we make this more interesting?"  
  
"More interesting? What do you mean Ozuma?" Tyson asked, eyes sparkling with the excitement of learning a new game and it becoming more fun.  
  
"Well, we could always play." Ozuma paused dramatically. "Strip poker."  
  
Tyson ecstatic face first was drained of all colour, then he blushed heavily, his face looking for all the world like a cherry.  
  
"S.St.Strip?" Tyson stuttered.  
  
"Oh come on. We're both guys, nothing we haven't seen before right." Ozuma said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 'And it just so happens I'm going to win.' He smiled subconsciously.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Tyson said, the blush had gone down some, but was still there.  
  
"Good." 'ALRIGHT!' Ozuma thought happily as he dealt the cards.  
  
(I don't know how to play poker, so I'll just say who won. Which is obvious.)  
  
Ozuma won the first round, Tyson reluctantly parted with his baseball cap. It was, surprisingly, Tyson who won the next round, Ozuma took off his earring.  
  
"No fair. You have an earring, gloves and you've been playing poker longer than I have." Tyson complained, but Ozuma just smirked.  
  
"And you knew all that before you agreed to play." Ozuma said smugly. Ozuma won once more and Tyson took off his left glove. Ozuma won again and Tyson took off his right glove. But some miracle Tyson won the next round and Ozuma took off one of his gloves. Ozuma won the next and Tyson took off his red vest. Ozuma was ecstatic, a few more rounds and Tyson would have to take his shirt off! Ozuma won the next two rounds and Tyson had to take off his two socks. Tyson won the next round and Ozuma took off one sock. 'One more round and Tyson takes off his shirt! YES! I'll finally see what he's hiding under there!' (Rach: A ferret! Lid: Draco Malfoy? OMG!)  
  
Ozuma won and Tyson slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Noticing Ozuma's intense stare he muttered. "Kendo does a lot for the body."  
  
'I'll bet.' Ozuma was nearly drooling, Tyson's torso couldn't compare to his own well toned chest, that was plainly visible because of his vest, but it was still a sight to gawk at.  
  
'Why is he still staring at me?' Tyson thought nervously as he fiddled with his shorts.  
  
Ozuma snapped back to reality. 'Another round won, and I'll see Tyson in only his boxers. I wonder what kind he wears?' Ozuma started thinking very perverse ways he could find out what kind Tyson wore. 'Imagine if he didn't wear any at all.' Ozuma began to mentally drool at the thought of Tyson totally nude.  
  
"This'll be the last round okay, I don't want to totally strip down, because I just know my grandpa will come in and get the wrong idea." Tyson said in embarrassment, a light flush covered his cheeks at the thought of what his G-dad would say at that particular sight.  
  
"Fine." 'To bad, I'm sure that Tyson is really hot.' Ozuma thought.  
  
Ozuma ended up winning, and couldn't help but smile when Tyson blushed.  
  
"Now now, rules of the game are one article of clothing per loss." Ozuma mentally cheered. 'Yes! Yes! YES!' (It's like Herbal Essence.)  
  
Tyson slowly pulled off his shorts, showing his navy blue boxers....That had little yellow stars on them.... (Aaaaawwwwww! That's so cute!)  
  
FASH: Let's just leave it there. CO: NOOOO! CT: Cries FASH: Sweatdrop Don't worry guys, I'll post the next chapter soon. I promise. CO and CT: 


	8. Chapter 8

CT: Hiiiiiiiiiii! is currently on a sugar high CO: ...Hi... is currently sad because Tyson paid more attention to sugar than him FASH: Hey people, I would just like to thank my reviewers, you make me want to type, and that is quite a feat, considering I loath, hate and detest typing.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Ozuma stared at Tyson, he was almost drooling. 'Oh my God....' His mind was instantly bombarded with lusty thoughts and he swore if he looked at Tyson much longer he would get a major nose bleed.  
  
Tyson shifted nervously. 'The way he's staring at me. It makes me feel funny.' "Uhhhhh. Can I put my clothes back on?" He asked and a blush tinted his cheeks at the mention of his current state of dress. (Or should I say. Undress. Muwahahaha!)  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sure." Ozuma said, but secretly he was miserable that Tyson had to put his clothes back on. 'Why? Does someone up there hate me?' Ozuma thought in distress as Tyson put his clothes back on.  
  
After Tyson was once again fully dressed he sat down facing Ozuma again. "What now? It's only eight o clock, and I don't want to do any more poker, I seem to suck at it."  
  
"You're okay at it; I just seem to dominate you in it." Ozuma mentally berated himself, the word dominate was now giving him thoughts and mental images that weren't very proper to have while the person you were thinking about was in the room, especially if they didn't know you liked them. (Ozuma is very hormonal in this fic eh?)  
  
"Gee thanks. But just to let you know, I'd totally whoop you in kendo." Tyson said confidently. After all, every time he ever visited his grandpa, he would practice; he even took courses at the dojo in his old home town. But his grandpa was an overall better teacher.  
  
"I don't doubt that. But any other fighting style and you're mine." Ozuma said triumphantly. 'Soon you will be mine. All mine.' Ozuma thought with an inner grin.  
  
"Really?" Before he could stop himself Tyson studied Ozuma's six pack. (Yummy! ,)  
  
Ozuma saw Tyson look over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Tyson caught himself staring, blushed, shook his head repeatedly, and looked down at his hands as he fiddled with his vest.  
  
"So. You think my fan club is weird?" Ozuma asked for the sole purpose of breaking the silence that had settled over the two boys.  
  
"Yes! I don't get how so many people can ban together, liking the same guy, then when a new kid shows up, they decide to beat on him because he supposedly stole their love interest." Tyson said sourly as he remembered the incident at school.  
  
'Was I that open with my feelings? Then again, that particular group of fan club members are smarter than the rest, but thank God she wasn't there today.' By she Ozuma meant the sluttiest, meanest girl to even crush on him.  
  
"You're lucky, there was one girl that wasn't there today, everyone in my little fan club is afraid of her. Her name, is Hilary." Ozuma shuddered at the thought of the girl, she had been trying to go out with him since grade six, he always refused, but she would just bounce back up with more determination then before. He probably would have killed her by now, just so she would leave him alone, if it weren't for the fact that he didn't hit girls. But thank God Miriam did! She would slap Hilary around like a rag doll.  
  
Meanwhile in her room a brunette sneezed. She rubbed her nose thoughtfully before exclaiming. "My dearest Ozuma must be thinking about me! I knew I should have gone to school Friday! What if he was going to ask me out? Oh well, prepare yourself Ozuma honey, I'm coming for you!" She giggled and the giggles escalated to chuckles, which then evolved into maniacal laughter.  
  
Tyson and Ozuma shivered for some unknown reason, they suddenly felt like some evil whore was out to get them.  
  
"So then..." Tyson started off, he had no clue what else they should do, it was almost ten, but he didn't want to go to sleep yet. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Ozuma replied calmly, though on the inside he was flipping out and thinking about all those movies where the couple starts watching a movie, but ends up making out in the first ten minutes. He would never do that, unless it was with Tyson, but he wasn't exactly sure now was the right time to tell Tyson his feeling. 'But soon I will.' He vowed to himself.  
  
They quickly changed into their pajamas, Tyson's were light blue with white stars and moons on them and Ozuma's were completely black. Both boy then went over to the living room and chose a movie, The League Of Extraordinary Gentle Man, and watched it as they lounged together on the couch.  
  
During the middle of the movie, Tyson had somehow drifted off and the head was now resting against Ozuma's shoulder, no that he minded, no, not at all and by the end of the movie Ozuma had placed Tyson's head in his lap and was gently running his hands through his hair. He switched the TV off and scooped Tyson up into his arms, then going back to the dojo he placed the boy in his makeshift bed and watched him for a while before he himself fell into the lure of sleep, dreaming of confessing his feelings to a certain blue haired boy.  
  
The morning came, and with it Ozuma's eye opened blearily, then blinking a couple of times to clear his vision, he looked over at Tyson who in his sleep had thrown all the covers off himself, and his shirt was riding up, showing off his stomach area, Ozuma fought the urge to have an extreme nosebleed, and was very proud of himself for not having one.  
  
Tyson lazily stretched, lifting his arms over his head, showing off even more of his abdomen, Ozuma couldn't hold in the small stream of blood coming from his nose at the sight, but the quickly wiped it away before Tyson's eyes focused on him.  
  
Tyson sat up tiredly and yawn. "Morning already?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
"No, it just happens to be bright outside because the moon came closer to the earth." Ozuma replied rolling his eyes and Tyson tiredly got up and tried to whap him, but it didn't exactly work, seeing as Tyson was still half asleep and Ozuma was fully awake.  
  
Ozuma caught Tyson's hand in his own and looked deeply into Tyson's sleep fogged eyes. He opened his mouth, ready to ask something.  
  
FASH: Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff, and that's why he's called cliff hanger. Regular Ozuma: Why did you stop it there? What are you planning to do?  
  
FASH: I think I liked you a bit better as a chibi, but your still cute. Glomps Ozuma. CT: Eyebrow is twitching dangerously RO: Glare FASH: Well, eh hehehe. Slowly backs away from Ozuma RO: Don't worry, I'll make sure to get her to update soon. Smirks dangerously FASH: I don't think I'll like this one bit...... 


	9. Chapter 9

RO: I told you I'd get her to update soon. FASH: I need sleep.... I have other fics to you know, I need to update them as well. CT: They're not as important. Pouts I want to be with Oz-chan! FASH: Awww. (Huggles )RO: (Blush) FASH: I love chibis!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only doing this because Breaking The Habit belongs to Linkin Park. They RULE!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Tyson, have you ever been kissed?" Ozuma asked, Tyson's eyes got very wide and lost all trace of sleepiness. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ozuma started to move in for the kill but just before his face was close enough for Tyson to know hat he was trying to attempt.  
  
"Hey dawgs!" Tyson's grandpa burst into the room, and Ozuma dropped Tyson's hand and made some distance between them. 'Grrr. What horrible timing.' He glared at the old coot; he had just ruined the chance to show Tyson how he felt.  
  
"Morning gramps, what's up?" Tyson said tiredly scratching the back of his head, Ozuma sure was acting weirdly. 'I wonder what's up with him?'  
  
"It's time for breakfast dawgs, so come on in the kitchen for the grub." Tyson's grandpa said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on Ozuma." Tyson said as he grabbed Ozuma's hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen, Ozuma was busy cursing Tyson's grandfather in his mind for ruining his moment.  
  
Some time later, a while before supper, Ozuma decided, grudgingly, that it was time for him to go home, when he told Tyson.  
  
"Bye Oz-chan." Tyson hugged him. "Come over again sometime." "I will Ty- chan, or maybe you can come over to my place." Tyson nodded and waved him off.  
  
Ozuma walked the way home and sighed, he quickly got to his house and once he stepped inside he was about to just go straight to his room, but three figures stopped him.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Dunga asked suggestively.  
  
"Ya, did you do anything interesting." Joseph asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Miriam whapped both her cousin and brother on the side of the head. "Now now, don't be perverted, I'm sure Ozuma will tell us every little detail of his time over at Tyson's" Miriam said and the three males looked at her oddly, wasn't she the one who didn't like perverseness.  
  
"I'm going to my room." Ozuma said in monotone as he slowly walked up the stairs, his cousins looked at his retreating form worriedly.  
  
"What's up with him?" Miriam asked and the two boys shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Ozuma flopped on his bed lazily and turned on his radio, hearing Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park, he started to softly sing alone with the lyrics.  
  
Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
In his own room Tyson to was listening to the same station and the same song, he too was quietly singing along with the lyrics.  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
They sang and even though they were not near each other by any standards, it seemed as if their voices were becoming synchronized.  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
They both turned off the radio and looked towards the ceiling, both thinking of each other.  
  
Tyson: 'What am I feeling for Ozuma? I've never felt this way before.'  
  
Ozuma: 'I should tell Tyson soon, but what if he doesn't like me? What if he isn't that way? Why am I so worried, even if he doesn't like me that way at first, I will pursue him.'  
  
They both went to sleep, each still having each other on their minds.  
  
The next morning, Ozuma was rudely awakened, by a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on him. He sat up quickly and sputtered, then quickly glared at the culprit, a grinning Miriam.  
  
"And what, pray tell, did you do that for?" Ozuma asked angrily and he tried to tame his wet hair.  
  
"You were saying Tyson's name in your sleep." Miriam said with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Ozuma blushed. "Was I really?" He asked, his eyes had grown pretty wide.  
  
Miriam laughed and playfully slapped him on the back. "Of course not, I just can't pass up the very rare chance to see you blush." She cackled madly as she left the room and Ozuma wondered why his female cousin was so creepy, strange, bazaar, and peculiar.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson had a very similar awakening, his grandfather threw a bucket of water on him, but his reaction was different from Ozuma's.  
  
"AHHHHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Tyson screeched and he started shivering. "Grandpa." He whined, not exactly liking waking up early with a bunch of freezing water cascading over his form. "Why did you have to go and do that?" He shivered even more.  
  
"Yo lil dude, you must always be prepared, besides, it's time to train." Tyson's grandpa said with a grin before walking out to the dojo, leaving Tyson to mutter complaints under his breath as he struggled to get warm and put on his training uniform.  
  
FASH: There we go, I couldn't resist what Miriam said, it's just too funny! O: It's probably true. FASH: ......You mean about the.... O: Nods CT: Is clueless FASH: I think Chibi Tyson should turn back into his original state. O: That's a good idea. Smiles perversely and eyes fog over FASH: Holds CT close to her chest Or maybe not, I will after Ozuma is done being so hormonal, honestly...... CT: Staw Hawk wiw update swoon, I'm suwe, Oz-chan sayz Strw had no life. FASH: Is that so now..... smirks manically and whips out a crowbar. O: Runs away 


	10. Chapter 10

O: Star, you are so lazy, always reading, never writing. FASH: I'm not lazy you, freak. CT: I like Naruto, he's cool. FASH: OoOoOooooohhhhh. Ozuma, you have some competition, and he's not even in the same anime! O: ......Have I mentioned I love you? FASH: .......No.... O: Good, cause it would be a lie. CT: On with the fic!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
It was time for school, Tyson dragged his feet the whole way to the three story building, he hated school, did he ever mention that? Well, it was true, he hated school with a passion, the books, the computers, the learning, and the people who wanted to beat him because he supposedly stole their Ozuma from the and they acted as though Ozuma was their property even though they were the ones going all lusty after them and then there was this Hilary chick who he would probably have to deal with today who was like the leader of the whole group of rabid fan girls and guys. Yes, Tyson hated school, and most things related to school, but you had to ask yourselves, could you really blame the boy?  
  
He slowly went up the stairs, well aware of how the crowds of students were already thinning and dispersing to their own classrooms, Tyson quickened his pace a little, he didn't want to be late all the time, only occasionally, when he was allowed to sleep in and not do early morning kendo practice. He shuffled in the room and sank into his seat, he noticed Ozuma wasn't there yet and that practically everyone in the room was glaring at him, he didn't care though, honestly, what was their problem, so what if he was Ozuma's friend? It's not like they were in a relationship. Tyson blushed at the thought, and at that moment who should come into the class but Ozuma, with a rather scantily clad girl clinging to his arm, Tyson could tell that Ozuma was using all his will power not to rip the girl to shreds, and Tyson commended him, he would have at least yelled at that chick by now. 'And that must be Hilary.' He thought in amusement as he watched Ozuma force her off him and make his way to his seat, all the while Hilary kept shooting him adoring and lusty glances.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, that was Hilary." Ozuma muttered hatefully as he glared at the girl. Tyson chuckled. "I pity you, really I do." Ozuma frowned at him. "Gee thanks." He muttered sarcastically and laid his head on his arms. "Oh, come on Ozuma, you know I love you." Tyson said jokingly, unaware how much Ozuma wanted that statement to be sincere.  
  
"Hey Hilary, good to have you back." A girl said to the student council president who had her eyes glued on Ozuma. "Good to be back, anything happen while I was away?" "Well, actually, a new guy came, he's sitting beside Ozuma. His name is Tyson, and he seems to have caught Ozuma's interest." This had quite an effect on the number one, rabid, obsessive, insane Ozuma fan girl. Hilary leaned down to the other girls' level. "What?!" She asked in rage. The girl shakily pointed to Tyson and Hilary turned to observe her competition in love. Tyson was drawing in his agenda obliviously, (like me) not noticing the way Ozuma was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, Hilary started to boil in anger. How dare that boy try and steal her Ozuma! 'He won't last the rest of the day.' Being that she was the head of the Ozuma fan club, in which over three quarters of the school were members, the student council president, and the most popular girl in school had its benefits, she could practically control everyone in the school to do her bidding, the only person that absolutely everyone, even the teachers would listen to was Ozuma, heart throb of most people in the school, smartest guys in school, most popular guy in school, hottest guys in school. And that's why Hilary felt that Ozuma and she would make such a good match.  
  
Ozuma was looking at Tyson out of the corner of his eye, and Tyson was sketching away in his agenda. (Honestly, who write in their agenda....... Me, and my friend Dee, we're such goody two shoes, just like what the personality quiz said about me.....) Ozuma leaned back a bit to see what exactly Tyson was drawing and imagine his surprise when he saw a little chibi version of him and Tyson, holding hands, he drawing was done in red pen so it looked like they were blushing because of the lines on their cheeks. Frankly, this just made Ozuma want to tell Tyson of his quickly growing feelings, but how? Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks smashing down from the top of the CN tower to the ground many meter below, Tyson's birthday would be the perfect time to tell him! 'I'll be sure to make it his best birthday ever. Muwahahaha!' And as Ozuma continued with his inwardly maniacal laughter, Tyson looked down upon his spontaneously drawn picture with a blush, it almost looked as if he and Ozuma were together in the picture. He looked over to Ozuma, who had these really weird look on his face. 'Not that I would mind being with him. WTF!' Before Tyson could mentally bash himself more the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, but Mrs. W wasn't there.  
  
"Hello class, I'm your supply for today. I'm Miss Kincade." Said a very shy looking teacher as she came in the  
  
The supply teacher was really nice; she was the kind you'd expect to teach kinder gardeners, not that anyone was complaining, she was very, let's just say, lenient. And then the bell rang, the tell tale sign of lunch, and of course, Tyson was hyped up for that. Ozuma chuckled to himself as he followed Tyson out the door and outside, underneath a weeping willow tree. (I love those trees.) And so there they were, minding their own business, when the most annoying, high pitched, horrifying voice grated their ears, it was Hilary.  
  
"Oh Ozuma." She cooed, fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was a flirty way, but instead it looked as though she was trying to get something out of her eye by blinking rapidly. "Want to come over to my house and study for the next test?" She asked, Tyson almost chocked on his pop, she obviously wasn't going to study. "The next test isn't for three weeks." Ozuma said coldly as Hilary deposited herself right beside him. "But you can never study too early." She whispered in his ear, now practically in his lap, she was about to make her move when. "Get away from him you whore!" Miriam came running up, and being as deathly afraid of Miriam as she was, Hilary ran away. Right before chasing after her Miriam stopped and winked at them, before once again running after Hilary.  
  
Tyson was quiet for a moment, before turning to the slightly pink Ozuma and simply saying. "Your cousin is weird."  
  
'That she is Tyson, that she is.' Ozuma thought.  
  
FASH: What is in store for our favorite guys, find out next chapter! CT: Miriam is weird.... O: Very..... FASH: Totally...... All: REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Has anyone ever noticed that I'm really lazy? O: Yes, that's why your chapters are so short. FASH: They're not that short, they were shorter when I started writing! CT: (blink blink, tilts head to the side cutely) FASH & O: Awwwww. FASH: At least I have Chibi Tyson, right CT? CT: Yep! (Huggle)  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
It was Tuesday, one day till Tyson's birthday. Ozuma was totally freaking out. He wanted to have the most memorable birthday ever, and was sure it would be, after all, Tyson was getting him for his birthday, and in the minds of most people in the school that was the best present you could receive. So there he was, waiting for Tyson to get into the class. Ignoring, as per usual, all the longing stares sent in his direction. It was one minute till the final bell, and Mrs. Wellington didn't like late students. 'Come on Tyson, hurry it up.' Tyson then rushed into the classroom, a mere ten seconds before the bell. "Made it!" The hyperactive boy shouted, before cowering at the glares from the rest class.  
  
"If could Mr. Grainger, please make your way to your seat so we get on with the lesson." Mrs. Wellington said in a strict voice. Tyson smiled and went to his seat. "Hey Ozuma." He greeted, Ozuma nodded back before the teacher clapped her hands to get the attention of everyone.  
  
"Now class, I have some horrible news." The woman said in a melodramatic way. "I, your favorite teacher, Mrs. Wellington, am retiring and will be replaced by the teacher from yesterday." There was complete silence in the classroom. "Oh, you poor dears have gone into shock from this information, do not worry, as this is my final day here, I shall make it worth while."  
  
To bad her version of worth while was giving the kinds so much stuff to do they'd be having homework for months.  
  
It was the end of the day, much to each and every students' enjoyment, once the final bell rang they ran to get out of the class, leaving Mrs. Wellington to talk to herself about how they must be so sad that they couldn't face her in fear of bursting out crying.  
  
"So then, Mrs. Wellington is out of our lives." Tyson said to himself as he stroked his chin in thought. "Oh well, I liked the other teacher better." He said and then he turned to look at Ozuma, who had been staring at him ever since they had gone off school property, Tyson would have loved to convince himself that he was freaked out by the constant observation of him, but it actually made his heart beat faster and butterflies flap their wings rapidly in his stomach. 'I can't possibly be getting a crush on Ozuma! He's my friend! Not to mention the fact that he'd probably never like me back.' Tyson couldn't help but feel slightly depressed after this revelation, his shoulders slumped and his eyes dimmed.  
  
Little did he know how wrong he was.....  
  
Ozuma was currently following Tyson home, well, the correct term was stalking, but that sounded a little too harsh. So there he was, creeping around corners, walking along the tops of fences, staying out of sight, even though he could have been right behind Tyson, the boy still wouldn't notice him. So now he was at the dojo, right outside Tyson's window, Ozuma wondered what exactly came over him when he began to stalk- I mean follow Tyson. 'If anyone catches me, I'm just here to know what Tyson wants for a birthday present, yes that's right, present.' As Ozuma began to chuckle evilly in his head he didn't notice Tyson leaving the dojo and property, so the next time he looked into the window there was nothing there. And all of his feelings could be described in one word. "Damn."  
  
Tyson was just walking around, looking over his shoulder every few seconds, he had the obscene feeling that he was being followed, but, ignoring his currently screaming sixth sense, he continued on, without a care in the world.  
  
Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows of an alleyway.  
  
"What exactly does Ozuma-kun seen in this Tyson guy?" Hilary narrowed her eyes at the figure that supposedly stole her love away from her and was keeping Ozuma all to himself. "Sorry Tyson, but Ozuma's mine, and I'll never let him go, he will always be mine!" She declared then she started coughing from inhaling too much dust. Who'd of thought that an alley would be so dirty? Certainly not Hilary.  
  
Tyson was at a park, it was pretty empty except for a few children under the watchful eye of a mother, father, or elder sibling, sighing he sat on a swing and started to slowly swing, remembering when he was little and Jin used to push him. 'I miss him, where did he go?' Tyson thought to himself, he was never sure where Jin had gone, he just knew that one day, before anyone had woken up, he left, the only thing left of him was a note on the counter saying that he'd be back someday. 'Why did you leave Jin, why did you leave me all alone?' Tyson thought as his eyes watered up, the park was now empty, the sky was now dark, and Tyson sluggishly made his way back to the dojo, he may have been turning seventeen the next day, but he wasn't excited at all, he felt empty and alone.  
  
So he went to sleep, dreams full of a boy with light blue hair and dark blue eyes, dream of his elder brother. Unaware of what the next day would bring.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark of the night, a pair of hazel eyes burned as they looked at two pictures, one surrounded by hearts, and the other shredded at the sides. "Soon Ozuma, we will be together, no one will stop me from obtaining you, not even Tyson."  
  
And in his sleep Ozuma dreamed about how tomorrow he would confess his feelings for Tyson  
  
FASH: Aw. How cute. O: -.-U FASH: You're just mad because you're still not with Tyson. CT: . Review! FASH: Yes, do what the little chibi says and review, you know you want to. O: I am surrounded by idiots.... FASH: Grin 


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: It's Tyson's birthday! It's Tyson's birthday! CT: (Is wearing an adorable birthday hat, one of those pointy ones, and is holding a cupcake with a single candle in it.) Here Ozuma! (Gives cupcake to Ozuma) O: (blush) FASH: (sigh) You can practically feel the love in the air. g(oes into I Love Love And Anything To Do With Love mode while Ozuma and Chibi Tyson stare at her oddly) O & CT: O.O FASH: On with the romance! (has red rose in between her lips and is in a red dress) O: You look like you want to tango.... FASH: I am under appreciated. -.-U  
  
Tyson woke up, something didn't feel right, his sixth sense on these things told him he was being watched, so he turned around and once he saw who was there, he smiled like the happiest guy in the world. "Jin!" He got up and hugged his brother tightly; he hadn't seen him for years! He was beginning to forget what he looked like. "I can't believe you're here!' He exclaimed, Join smiled and patted him on the head, ruffling his hair. "You think I would miss my little bro's seventeenth birthday, I feel so offended." He said as he put one hand over his heart, Tyson giggled a bit before once again embracing his elder brother. "Oh before I go forgetting, here." Jin placed a small, bright blue package in Tyson's hands. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't get you a present?" Jin said as Tyson's eyes filled with delight, this was turning out to be the best birthday ever. "Can I open it now?" Sure squirt, but don't forget you need to get to school soon kiddo." Tyson tore into the paper and opened the box, it was a small, delicate necklace, and on the end of it was a ring, it was their mother's favorite possession before she passed on, Tyson's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Jin and hugged him again, murmuring a "Thank you." Into his chest. "No problem, mom would have wanted you to have it." Jin replied with a small smile. "Now get ready or you'll be late for school." Jin ordered and Tyson replied with a salute saying. "Sir yes sir!"  
  
Ozuma was waiting patiently, tapping his fingers on the desk coolly as he surveyed the room, not many people were here yet, after all, he was always the first in class and he had only been sitting in his seat for a few minutes. To bad one of the people who happened to be in the room now was Hilary, and she was quickly approaching him. "Hey Ozuma-kun." She said in a sickly sweet voice as she winked at the teen, who now looked very much like he wanted to vomit. "Want to go out with me tonight? We can go to the new pizza place, and then go back to my place; my parents won't be home tonight." If it looked like he was going to vomit before, now it looked like he was going to die, that or kill the girl in front of him, giving her a slow and painful death. "No thanks Hilary." He said in monotone, Hilary's eyes suddenly flared with rage and she growled. "This is all Tyson's fault, if not for him you would be mine by now." Her knuckles were turning white as she clenched her fists. Ozuma calmly replied. "I would never be with you Hilary, I'd be to afraid of getting STDs." That may have been harsh, but the only way to get any point through Hilary's head was to be harsh. Hilary sneered and quickly turned away, plotting against the boy who had ruined her dreams of being with Ozuma. 'Yes, once Tyson is out of the way, Ozuma shall be with me and only me. I shall remove Tyson's spell from Ozuma's heart.' She plotted evilly, thinking of many ways to get rid of Tyson.  
  
Tyson came in the door, almost immediately after the conversation, smiling so radiantly Ozuma just wanted to go up to Tyson and kiss him for all he was worth, but he had to restrain himself. 'I will tell him of my feelings tonight.' He thought back to what he had planned out, it was the perfect way to tell Tyson of his feelings. As Tyson came to sit next to him, Ozuma noticed a necklace; it was a rather feminine necklace with a ring strung on to it. "That's an interesting necklace, where did you get it?" He asked.  
  
Tyson's eye darkened a bit, but then a full blown smile made its way to his face. "My brother Jin came back! He gave it to me today as a birthday present and-" He caressed the small ring lovingly. "This ring used to belong to my mother." Tyson's eyes had darkened again and they were now filling with tears, Ozuma felt he would do anything to make the boy, the love of his life, smile again. "It's okay." He lightly embraced Tyson, much to the younger boys shock and liking. "I know how it feels." He whispered into Tyson's ear, and truly he did, he had lost his mother, father, two aunts and uncles just last year, the four had all gone out to celebrate Ozuma's mother's birthday, and then they were hit by a drunk driver. Seeing as they could take care of themselves, he and his cousins bought a house together, using up only a small percentage of their overall inheritance, and they lived, relatively happy, but there were times when they all wished to once again have the warm embrace of their mother, and the calming words of their father.  
  
Tyson pulled back; a bit embarrassed he had gotten a bit carried away with his emotions, but when he looked back into Ozuma's eyes he saw understanding, kindness, and love? Tyson thought over the last emotion, looking into Ozuma's eyes to see if it was really there.  
  
"You guys having a staring contest or something?" A lazy drawl came from behind them and they tilted their heads to see Miriam. She thrust a little card into Tyson's hands. "Ozuma told me it was your birthday, so happy birthday." She said before yawning loudly and moving to her seat behind them.  
  
Tyson looked at the card, he read it aloud to himself.  
  
"It's your birthday so live it up! Don't abide by the rules! And if the cops come a calling....." He opened it up. "You never saw me! From Miriam, Joseph and Dunga." He looked over to Ozuma, silently asking why he hadn't signed his name on the card. Ozuma grinned and replied. "I got you a different card, and a present, we'll have to swing by my place after school and get it though." He said grinning.  
  
From the front of the class Hilary fumed, how could Ozuma pay more attention to that brat in a span of five minutes than he did to her in all Hilary's years of knowing Ozuma? It wasn't fair, and that's why, she decided, that tonight, everything for the soon to be couple would go wrong. How? She would make it go wrong. 'It feels so good to be bad.' Hilary thought to herself before she inwardly burst out into maniacal laughter. And her insane giggling on the outside caused many people to glance in her direction with odd looks on their faces. Hilary ignored them. 'Oh sabotage, where would the world be without you?'  
  
FASH: Hilary's going to try and sabotage Tyson birthday fun huh? Not on my watch. O: You better update soon. Says in very cold voice that gives FASH and CT the creeps FASH & CT: FASH: Anyways, I've been thinking, and no matter how cute Tyson as a chibi is, I'm going to make him his normal age again. Unchibifies Tyson T: Huh? O: YES! FASH: Review! 


	13. Chapter 13

FASH: Ozuma has been stalking Tyson ever since he went back to his normal age. O: I have not! FASH & T: Have to! O: So what if I do? T: Ozuma, as much as I love you, I don't appreciate you walking in on me in the change room. O: (Is distracted because Tyson said he loved him.) FASH: I wonder how long it will take for Ozuma to start sexually harassing Tyson. T: -.- Oh god.... O: Muwahahaha!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
It was after school, and before they went to Ozuma's Tyson wanted Ozuma to meet Jin, so they walked over to the dojo, light conversation sprinkling the silence between them. Tyson felt really anxious and he had no clue why, while Ozuma felt very excited, soon he would confess his feelings for Tyson and if all goes well, Tyson would love him back. So thee they were standing in front of Tyson's door, just about to enter, when it opened up and out came Jin. "Huh? Hey Tyson, who's you friend?" Jin asked as he locked eyes with Ozuma's. "Jin, this is Ozuma, Ozuma, this is my brother Jin." He introduced the two and sweatdropped when he didn't get an answer back because the two were to busy glaring at each other. 'Over protective bother against guy who is more than just a friend to me now, who will be the champion.' Tyson thought dryly to himself, until he noticed that he just admitted to himself that Ozuma was closer to him than a friend. This information caused him to slap at his temple, as if doing so would reveres his thoughts, unfortunately it only drew the attention of the two older males who thought he was doing so because they weren't exactly getting along. Throwing one final glare at each other they turned back to Tyson, who noticed their gazes on him and blushed.  
  
Tyson cleared his throat a bit before speaking. "Jin, I'm going over to Ozuma's for a while, okay?" Jin nodded and Tyson turned and slowly walked away. Before Ozuma could follow him Jin grabbed him by the shoulders so that they were once again eye to eye. "You hurt him in anyway....." Jin trailed off, letting the threat sink into Ozuma's mind. "I would never hurt Tyson, not even if my life depended on it." Ozuma answered in total truth all the while looking into Jin's cold eyes. Jin smiled a bit and his eyes softened, this boy spoke the truth, and he was also impressed, most people cowered at his glare, not look straight into it, this Ozuma guy was perfect for Tyson. "I wish you the best of luck." Jin said as he let go of the boy and watched as he ran up to his brother. He sighed and leaned against the doorway, murmuring something about "Young love." Before turning back inside and shutting the door.  
  
So Ozuma and Tyson made their way to Ozuma's house, deciding to go the longer way through a park, unaware of the hazel eyes watching their every move....  
  
Hilary chuckled evilly as she readied her plan, if all went well, Tyson would fall into the small lake, get hypothermia, and die. All she had to do was wait for her bobby trap to go into action....  
  
Tyson was merrily skipping along, surrounded by falling sakura blossoms, fluffy white bunnies, and many small birds, did I mention he was skipping in a, field of sunflowers? Wait a minute, wrong thing, that's just Ozuma's fantasy. He was really just normally walking along in the grass, for some random reason not walking on the path, they would get to Ozuma's house in around five minutes and-!!!!!  
  
Tyson's foot landed in a hole and he tripped to the side, falling and rolling down the hill into the icy waters below, he let out a scream before he entered the freezing, dark waters.  
  
Ozuma quickly ran after him and in the bushes Hilary cursed, Ozuma wasn't supposed to go after Tyson, he was supposed to let him get hypothermia or drown so that he could realize his love for her.  
  
Ozuma reached out from shore and grabbed one of Tyson's flailing hands, he quickly scooped the wet, shivering boy out of the water, positioned him in his arms in a bridal style and started running like the hounds of hell were snapping at his feet. You may not have thought at first, but, much like his cousin Joseph, Ozuma was fast, he was only a blur to passerby's eyes. He quickly reached his house and called out for some help. Miriam came down to see what the hall was going on, and flipped out when she saw Tyson in the state he was in, and soon she was quickly ordering the guys about, after all, first aid was her specialty.  
  
Ozuma had stripped Tyson down to his boxers and placed him in a tub full of warm water. Tyson's lips soon turned from their frigid blue to their normal peachy pink. Trying to make light of the situation, he jokingly said. "Well, we got here faster right?" Ozuma smiled a bit, silently thanking every deity he knew for Tyson's safety.  
  
Seeing as the fact was his clothes were soaking wet, Ozuma let Tyson borrow a set of his clothes, a very nice looking black T-shirt with a blue fire ball over the heart and blue stitching, and a pair of navy blue baggy shorts. The duo were currently sitting in Tyson's room, Miriam, Joseph and Dunga had left once they were assured that Tyson was okay, and weren't going to go near Ozuma's room, after all, they knew Ozuma was going to confess his feelings tonight, and who knew what would happen in his room after that?  
  
Tyson was swinging his dangling lags from Ozuma's bed while Ozuma took out a card and bag from the corner of his room. Ozuma then set them beside Tyson, and sat on Tyson's other side. Tyson went to open the card first, but Ozuma's hand on his stopped his movements. "Read the card last." Ozuma said lowly. Tyson nodded and opened the gift box, and gasped, in the midst of a bunch of wrapped chocolate was a painted picture of a blue dragon, it looked simply magnificent. Tyson immediately hugged Ozuma, and suppressed the urge to kiss his cheek. 'He could never like me that way.' He thought sadly, but perked up, at least they were still friends right? He then went for the card and opened it gently.  
  
Ozuma hopped that Tyson liked the card; he had poured his heart and soul into the words he had written, the words of an unmatchable adoration and love.  
  
Tyson read the card out loud, much like he had done with Miriam, Joseph and Dunga's card, and Ozuma blushed at how sappy it seemed.  
  
"Tyson, you are now seventeen, a year older and wiser, you may not feel a difference, but there is one. I just want you to know I am always there for you; I will stand by your side forever, if you let me. I will treasure your beautiful eyes like jewels of the highest value, your hair like precious silk, you body like a statue of glass, you soul like my own. Should I ever hurt you, I would only hurt myself. It is you who rules over my heart, may I rule over yours? Love Ozuma....." Tyson looked into Ozuma's eyes.......  
  
FASH: Muwahahaha! I am evil! O: You do know I'm going to kill you now, right? FASH: Weren't you trying to molest Tyson over there. points to Tyson who blushes O: Oh yea... Tyson! T: Hi Ozuma, how about you don't molest me and I'll make it worth you while..... In chocolate. O: -.- How about... No. T: Aw. You know I'm just joking. O: Then how about a little kiss? T: Not yet, after the next chapter, maybe. O: -.- I'm to nice for my own good, I give and I give.... FASH: Review and then I'll update and then you can see what happens! 


	14. Chapter 14

FASH: I would like to take this time to thank all me readers and reviewers, this is the chapter you've read thirteen other chapters for! O: YES! . T: I thought I was the perky one -.- FASH: You are, you're just acting weird because Ozuma want to fondle you. O: Oh yea.... . T: Ozuma, you're hot and all, but I'm not going to let you fondle me. FASH: The plot bunny has been out of its cage to long... T & O: ........We don't know her....  
  
Tyson looked into Ozuma's eyes, seeing love and care and everything he'd ever wanted, and he knew in that instant that they were meant for each other. "I love you to, Ozuma." Tyson said, a small blush dusting his cheeks, the colour deepening when he noticed Ozuma's face coming closer to his, he closed his eyes and leaned forward as well, and their lips met in a soft sweet kiss, Tyson's first kiss ever. They broke part afterwards and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Ozuma, not wanting to take their new found relationship too far, simply held the boy to his chest, Tyson soon curled up and drifted off to sleep. It was nearly one o clock in the morning when Tyson woke back up, and realized that his brother and grandpa would be worried, he quickly went to the phone in Ozuma's room and dialed his number, waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" "Hi Jin, it's Tyson." "Do you know how worried grandpa was about you; I had to tell him you told me that you were sleeping over at Ozuma's." "Sorry Jin, I kind of...." "Kind of what?" "Fell into a river." "........You are a klutz." "Gee, thanks for giving me emotional support Jin." "So, how's you relationship going along?" "Just fine- Hey! How do you know about it?" "You think I could miss the look in Ozuma's eyes? You can see his love for you from a mile away, not to be sappy or anything." "Well then, thanks Jin, goodnight." "Goodnight to you to squirt, and get to bed, you still have school tomorrow."  
  
And so Tyson made his way back to Ozuma's bed and curled up next to the other boy, far enough not to be touching, but close enough to feel his body heat.  
  
News of Ozuma and Tyson's relationship spread like wildfire in school and in no time at all everyone knew, and it was only lunch! Ozuma sighed as he leaned back against the tree, Tyson resting his head on his lap, glaring at anyone who dared to give a cold look to Tyson. He could understand why people did just get the fact through their heads that he liked Tyson more then all of his fan girls and fan guys combined. Then here was also the fact that Tyson's only other friends were Miriam, Joseph and Dunga, how could anyone not be drawn to Tyson's upbeat attitude and caring nature? It was a mystery best left unsolved, he guessed, because the most likely reason no one liked Tyson was because he was now Ozuma's boyfriends, Ozuma sighed, sometimes it was hard being the most popular guy in school.  
  
After the lunch break the class had double gym, which excited Ozuma to no end because he could show off his sporty skills. After they had changed they got out and waited for the teacher's instructions. It was co-ed gym, so all the female in the class, minus Miriam, and the majority of the males in the class were glaring at Tyson and sending lusty looks over to Ozuma. Today they were playing lacrosse, so they obviously had to go outside. While playing, many people tried beating Tyson down with their large, wooden lacrosse sticks, only to be hit over the head by Ozuma, unless it was a girl, in which case it was Miriam who hit them over the head. There was a valuable lesson and moral here, do not mess with any people who are in close relation to the Shields family. (Ha! I made their last name Shields!)  
  
Tyson was back in the changing room, most other people had left already, but he was exhausted, running back and forth on a bunch of terrain the size of a football field could do that top you, he was fully changed now and just needed to put his necklace back on, he had taken it off so that he wouldn't lose it on the field, and hat's when he noticed, it was gone! Tyson's eyes watered, someone had taken his mother's ring and the necklace his other brother had given him, why would anyone do such a horrible thing. He slowly started to softly cry; not wanting to go out and let whoever stole his precious gift to see how much it affected him.  
  
Ozuma walked in, Tyson had been in there for a long time, he bell hadn't rung yet and everyone was still in the gym, but still, it couldn't possibly take him that long to change. His eyes widened when he saw Tyson curled up into a little ball and cry on the floor, he quickly rushed over and held him in his arms, running his finger soothingly through Tyson's long hair. 'What happened?" He asked softly and Tyson turned his big, shiny, tearful eyes to Ozuma's, and Ozuma kissed each individual tear from Tyson's face. "Someone stole my necklace." Tyson said and hiccupped, all that crying had thoroughly exhausted him. Ozuma, being as enraged as he was, stomped out of the changing room, and if looks could kill, ninety percent of the people in the gym would be six feet under, and be nothing but either ash or worm food. Tyson meekly followed behind him, then he saw the group of people from his first day at school, the big guy was tossing his necklace up into the air and catching it, as if he didn't expect anyone to notice, or care for that matter. Tyson was filled with anger, how dare they disrespect his mother's ring like that. He grabbed on of the lacrosse stick , it wasn't a kendo stick, but it was close enough. He approached the group. "Give that back." He said coldly, this seemed to somehow grab the attention of everyone in the room, the group of cousins looked over and gasped, what was he trying to do, get himself killed? "No. I think I'll keep it, then sell it, this rings looks like it would be worth a good deal of cash." The big guys started laughing, along with the others, Ozuma was about to go over there and pound their faces in, but Tyson beat him to it.  
  
"HIYA!" Tyson swung this lacrosse stick in the way his grandpa had taught him so many times, knocking the big bully's feel from under him. Surprise the bully had let go of the ring and chain on his decent to the floor and Tyson easily caught it in mid air. Ozuma, who was now beside Tyson, looked over at him with a smile. "Your grandpa may be crazy, but I'll give him one thing, he's good at teaching kendo."  
  
The bell rang and the kids left, the gym teacher, Mr. Parker ( Anyone get that? Parker, gym, anyone at all?) Didn't punish Tyson because frankly, William annoyed him to a high degree and he was happy to see the boy get his just desserts.  
  
FASH: I think the next chapter shall be my last chapter, it was nice while it lasted though. T: Why did I have to seem like such a sissy?! cries O: It's okay Tyson hug T & O: FASH: Review while you can, next chapter is the last. T & O: kissy kissy FASH: Ever get the feeling nobody listens to you? -.-, 


	15. Chapter 15

FASH: Here's the final chapter! Once again I would like to personally thank all my readers and reviews! Here! (Starts to randomly throw around Ozuma and Tyson plushies. Fan girls flock over to plushies and coo over their ultimate cuteness.) o,o O: (Has arm casually wrapped around a blushing Tyson) T: '0,0' O: . I love you Tyson. T: (Blush) 'O,O' FASH: Aw, Aren't they so cute together! Now on with the final chapter! (Strikes dramatic pose)  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Ozuma and Tyson had gone to collage together, after they had gotten married, for the wedding Tyson gave Ozuma his mother's ring, Ozuma was very touched by the gesture and promised to always be by his loves' side. Ozuma then obtained a job in modeling while Tyson ran his own restaurant, after they had a stable enough income to support a family they adopted to boy, Tala and Bryan, hey were both pretty cold at first, but sooner opened up to their new fathers.  
  
Ten years later.....  
  
It was the ten year high school reunion. Ozuma and Tyson arrived; many compliments were given to the happy couple. They caught up with some old friends, and even some enemies. Miriam had gone to study abroad in America and had there met Max, the owner of a hobby shop, they fell in love and were now married with one beautiful three year old girl. Joseph had gone to China and had met up with Lee and they were now the owners of a martial arts school and were romantically involved. Dunga, surprise everyone, by become one of the top financial owners in the class, he was CEO to a very big computer company. Hilary had accomplished nothing in life, nothing compared to what she wanted anyways. All during the reunion she chased after Ozuma and was all in all become very much like a leech.

"Ozuma! How could you betray my love for you and go with that... That whore!" Hilary screetched, Ozuma, well, actually, most of the people there glared at her, she may have been popular in high school, but before graduation everyone had seen her for the horrible person that she was. Hilary looked around at all the people glaring at her nervously when a hand came onto her shoulder. Thinking that it was someone who would help her beat everyone up she turned around happily, but her eyes widened when hers met the pupiless ones of the business man, but still very strong and bulky Dunga. "Is she causing trouble?" He asked everyone in general, they all nodded their heads. "Should I get rid of her?" Everyone cheered as Hilary was kicked out of the building, everyone happy to get rid of the girl who had more than likely made their high school years a pain in the ass.

When the night was good and done Ozuma and Tyson made their way back home, it was another very special day as well, the day they had adopter their wonderful little boys, who were now ten years old.  
  
"Hi guys." Tyson said affectionately to the boys in the room, they had left them home with their friends tonight, well, Tyson's grandpa was still there, but he was in the dojo, besides, no one would dare try and harm anyone special to Tyson or Ozuma. "You better go home now guys, your parents may worry about you." Tyson said to the three other boys in the room. (Guess who they are.) Kai, Ian and Spencer nodded and smiled (gasp) at quickly ran out the door and into the night where the quickly walked home.  
  
Tyson and Ozuma sat on the couch, Tala and Bryan jumped up in their laps and soon were sound asleep. The two men tucked them into bed; the buys shared a room with a bunk bed, Tala on the top bunk and Bryan on the bottom. They then quietly exited the room.  
  
Ozuma chuckle. "Would you ever have expected this the first day at school?" He asked as he took Tyson's hand and softly kissed it. "No, but I'm glad this worked out anyway." Tyson said and he giggled as Ozuma pulled him into their room.  
  
And as they expressed their love that night, they knew nothing would tear them apart, not now, not ever.  
  
FASH: That... Was such a beautiful ending. (Cries) O: Hey Tyson, want to express our love right now? T: Sure, why not. O: Score! FASH: Get a room you two. T: Oh, we will. (Drags a very happy Ozuma to a room, flings the door open and quickly rushed is, moans can soon be heard coming from behind the door) FASH: (Blush) I didn't mean that in a literal sense... Anyways, review, for me, for Tyson, for Ozuma, for the very last time.


End file.
